Duo ¿salvado por una chica?
by Ayla-kalt
Summary: ACTUALIZADO GRACIAS POR LOS ANIMOS QUE ME HAN DADO ESPERO QUE LO LEAN, lamento no ordenarlo mejor pero no tengo mucho tiempo, u.u espero que les guste!
1. Default Chapter

Hola Hola ya que me han cerrado todos mis fics humoristicos vengo con este un poco cebollero pero entretenido….si les gusta bien si no será…AH gracias a la persona que me denunció! Se pasó para hacerme la vida imposible si quieren dejen rewiews ya toy bastante desmotivada en esto….Aio

…………………………………………………………………………….

Los días eran largos como nunca antes, ahí estaba yo siguiendo mi típica rutina que, desde que tengo conciencia, me empezó a parecer totalmente patética.

Como todos los días me levante puntualmente a las 7:15 para acudir a la escuela, la verdad no andaba con ánimos de asistir pero de alguna u otra forma debía llegar. Luego de vestirme y tomar desayuno sola decidí que ya hora de partir. Corrí hacia la parada de autobuses ya que vi que el recorrido que me servia venia, al subirme noté que la mayoría de la gente estaba alborotada, no entendía por qué, vi a algunos hombres leyendo el periódico, otros hablaban entre ellos, al fin comprendí lo que ocurría al ponerme a escuchar la radio del bus.

"... tal como lo informan nuestros enviados especiales, nuevos incidentes han ocurrido en la colonia L-40 , en donde se llevó a cabo una ardua lucha entre un piloto Gundam y los nuevos prototipos de OZ. Afortunadamente, OZ logró apresar al piloto del gundam 02 del cual dice que su nombre es Duo Maxwell..."

¿Duo Maxwell? Me pregunté, la verdad sabía que los Gundams protegían a las colonias desde hace algún tiempo, sentí lastima por él, pero bueno ya había llegado a mi destino así que me bajé del bus. Al llegar a mi colegio noté que todos estaban alterados con la noticia, la verdad no le di importancia tenia muchas cosas que hacer ese día, como para pensar en un piloto gundam atrapado por OZ, además ¿de que forma podía ayudarlo yo, me empecé a reír sola, todos me quedaron mirando, no les di importancia y seguí mi camino. Al llegar a mi salón me saludó mi mejor amiga Lia – Hola Lorna ¿cómo amaneciste hoy, ¿supiste lo del piloto? – La miré con cara de molestia – La verdad desde que me subí al autobús hasta que llegué aquí, no he parado de oír el nombre de ese tal Duo Maxwell – Lia me observó y sacando un papel todo arrugado de su bolsillo me dijo – Mira esta es la foto de él, ayer salió publicada en todas partes, dime si no es guapo – Observé la foto y vi a un tipo de pelo color café y una larga trenza que le recorría todo el cuerpo, pero lo que más me llamó la atención fue la manera de vestir que tenía, lucía un traje de sacerdote – Lia empezó a reírse – Vaya que sí te gustó, mira como te quedas viéndolo – Rápidamente me empecé a sonrojar – eso no es verdad Lía ¡no molestes! – Lía se fue a mostrarle la foto a los demás, mientras yo me preparaba para empezar un día mas de clases. Al sonar el timbre de entrada a clases esperé a que llegara el profesor. Al llegar nuestro profesor dijo – Bien dejen de hablar tanto de ese piloto y saquen sus libros – Todos obedecieron – niños debo comunicarles sobre el ingreso de un nuevo alumno a nuestra clase, adelante niño pasa – Al decir esto, desde la puerta apareció un niño de nuestra edad, tenía el pelo de color café y tenía unos fuertes ojos de color azul oscuro – bien, preséntate niño – El niño miró a todos y de repente fijó su mirada en mí, luego dijo – mi nombre es Heero Yuy – ¿había escuchado bien?... Heero Yuy ¿mi padre, ¿quien se atrevía a ocupar su nombre, al parecer todos pensaron eso y me quedaron mirando – el profesor interrumpió aquel instante diciendo – Bien Heero veamos donde te podemos sentar - mirando hacia donde me encontraba yo, le dijo – Hay un puesto desocupado al lado de Lorna, ve a sentarte ahí – Mis compañeras lo observaban como idiotas incluida Lía, ellas comentaban sobre su belleza y se sonrojaban cada vez que lo miraban, la verdad Heero era un chico guapo, pero en ese momento eso no me llamaba mucho la atención, lo que más me llamaba la atención era su nombre, ¿por qué debería haber ocupado el nombre de mi padre,¿O era un Yuy cualquiera?. Continuamos la clase en silencio, Heero no pronunció ninguna palabra durante las clases, yo menos, estaba demasiado perturbada como para hablar. Al sonar el timbre para recreo, Heero se levantó y se retiró. inmediatamente Lía se me acercó y me empezó a molestar con él – ¿Verdad que Heero es muy guapo, ¿Por qué no le pides su número? – Me levanté en silencio y solo le dije – Lía déjate de bromas, él no es un tipo normal – me fui, llegué al patio y me senté en el césped a pensar un rato, mientras lo hacía noté que Heero se encontraba en una baranda mirando hacia donde estaba yo, me levanté y me dirigí hacia él, Heero rápidamente me dio la espalda, al llegar donde estaba él le dije - ¿quién es tu padre? – sin mirarme me dijo – no te metas en mis asuntos – me sorprendí – deberías saber que mi nombre es Lorna... – me interrumpió – Yuy, ¿no es así? – sorprendida le dije – Así es Heero – Me miró – pues bien debes saber que corres un gran peligro aquí, por ser la hija del pacifista Heero Yuy, ¿es que acaso no te das cuenta de eso- comencé a reír - ¿ah si, ¿y es que acaso tu me vas a salvar, o ¿es que con Relena Peacecraft no basta? – Noté que Heero se sonrojaba, luego me dijo – solo vine a decirte eso, yo solamente protejo a Relena de los peligros, será mejor que te dediques a cuidarte sola – lo miré – ¿así que proteges a Relena, déjame pensar bien Heero Yuy, si es eso lo que dices es porque las únicas personas que protegen a Relena y siempre la salvan de problemas son los 5 pilotos Gundam y en especial el del 01, ¿ese no serás tú? – Noté que Heero quedó petrificado, inmediatamente sacó una pistola y me apuntó – mi secreto nadie lo debe saber, así que te libraré de ese peligro que se cierne sobre ti ahora – Cerré mis ojos, esperaba morir luego, de todas formas siempre estuve sola.

Desde que ¬¬ asesinaron a mis padres, había decidido vivir sola en mi departamento, decidí desde ese entonces olvidar los propósitos que tenía mi padre por lograr la paz, así que solo mantuve mi apellido y dije desde el primer día de clases dije que era una pariente lejana del pacifista y ahora que este niño de 15 años me ofrecía la muerte no me quedaba mas que aceptarla sin gran temor – Esta bien mátame – Heero bajó su arma y me dijo – yo no soy quien debería matarte – se retiró del lugar, me quedé observando como se iba y luego miré hacia otro lugar, recordando aquel pasado oscuro el cual había decidido olvidar, mi cabeza se llenó de imágenes tristes y empecé a llorar sin emitir ningún ruido, bajé mi cabeza y lloré por un largo rato, sola como siempre lo había estado.

Al sonar el timbre de entrada me sequé las lagrimas y fui al baño a lavarme la cara, luego de eso volví radiante a la sala, con esa sonrisa con la cual logro ocultar mis penas ante los demás, Me senté nuevamente al lado de Heero y seguimos nuestras clases habituales, hasta que llegó la hora de salida. Me quedé sentada, la verdad no tenía ganas de volver a mi hogar, por primera vez en mi triste vida tenía ganas de salir fuera de la colonia y luchar como aquellos valientes pilotos Gundam. Todos se despidieron de mí, Lía se fue con las demás a tomar un helado y Heero ya se había marchado, al notar que ya estaba sola, me levanté y me fui. A la salida encontré a Heero apoyado en un poste, no lo miré, es más me dirigí hacia mis clases de kung fu, que ya eran habituales los lunes, cuando pasé frente a él este me tomó del brazo y me dijo - ¿es que acaso no entendiste lo que te dije? – lo miré y me solté del brazo – creo que solo me mientes Heero – él me miró y me dijo mirando hacia un auto que se encontraba en las afueras de mi escuela - ¿ves ese auto, pues bien, dentro de él se encuentran agentes especiales de la fundación Romefeller que buscan acabar contigo lo antes posible, ahora Lorna decide, ¿sigues el camino de costumbre o vienes conmigo a la colonia L-40? – quedé helada, la verdad Heero tenía toda la razón, estos tipos me miraban con cara de pocos amigos y al mas mínimo descuido mío podían asesinarme – está bien te acompañaré a la colonia – Heero observó a su alrededor – Bien Lorna sígueme – Me tomó de la mano y corrimos hacia la escuela, el auto se metió corriendo dentro del recinto destrozando todo lo que se le cruzara enfrente, al ver que ya no podían seguir avanzando, se bajaron 5 hombres vestidos de negro y con pistolas en sus manos – Corre rápido – me dijo Heero disparando hacia los hombres – Empecé a correr muy rápido, Heero me seguía y me iba guiando, en ese instante los hombres abrieron fuego contra nosotros, una bala rozó el hombro de Heero haciendo que este botara su arma al suelo – Sigue corriendo, corre hacia el hangar ¡rápido! – Corrí como nunca antes y llegué al hangar en donde había una multitud de gente, pensé que estábamos salvados, pero aquellos hombres dispararon hacia el techo y toda la gente se agachó dejándonos a nosotros a la vista, los tipos siguieron disparando, Heero se adelantó y entro al hangar 452 en donde había un porta carga pequeño, los hombres siguieron disparando y cuando yo ya había entrado a aquel hangar una bala me rozó el brazo, haciéndome una herida, afortunadamente cerré la puerta rápidamente y le puse una clave de seguridad, corrí agotada hacia la nave en donde se encontraba Heero, ahí él se encontraba encendiendo los motores de la nave, al ver mi llegada me dijo – fue una buena idea cerrar esa puerta con clave, ahora marchémonos – La nave despegó y rápidamente nos llevó al espacio, me quedé observando las estrellas atentamente mientras Heero se dedicaba a fijar las coordenadas de curso – son muy bellas, jamás las había visto – Heero solo me miró, se levantó y se fue al fondo de la nave, yo simplemente seguí mirando las estrellas, mientras lo hacía Heero regresó y me dijo – dame tu brazo, está herido déjame ayudarte - me saqué la chaqueta del uniforme y solo me quedé en polera manga corta, ahí vi que la sangre corría, no me había dado cuenta cuan profunda era, Heero tomó mi brazo y empezó a curarlo suavemente, luego de eso lo vendó y me dijo – Ya terminé ahora trata de no moverlo mucho o sino se volverá a abrir – le sonreí y noté que el también estaba herido – Heero... tu también estás herido – Se miró y me dijo – no es nada – fruncí el ceño y le dije – déjame curarte – no me dijo nada, así que empecé a curarle el hombro, cuando terminé el solamente se dedicó a manejar la nave – creo que no vale la pena hablar mucho contigo Heero, aún así eres un tipo agradable – Heero solo miraba las estrellas como si recordara algo – de inmediato me acordé que nos dirigíamos a la colonia L-40 y le pregunté – Heero ¿a que vamos a esa colonia? – me quedó mirando y me dijo – vamos a salvar a una persona – me quedé pensando - ¿Duo Maxwell? – le dije, él solo asintió con la cabeza – Lorna tendré que ir solo así que te pido que te quedes en un lugar seguro – asentí – Heero ¿qué ocurrió con el Gundam de Duo? – Heero mostrándome un mapa digital me señaló dos lugares – A la izquierda se encuentra la base de OZ y a la derecha los hangares de dicha organización, solamente tengo tiempo para salvar a Duo, el Gundam lo dejaremos aquí, aunque ese estúpido se enoje conmigo – me reí, Heero solamente sonrió sarcásticamente – Finalmente llegamos a la colonia afortunadamente pudimos pasar desapercibidos, era raro que aquellos tipos de mi colonia no nos hayan seguido, así que me bajé de la nave y me fui caminando con Heero.

Llegamos al centro de la ciudad, ahí había mucha gente. Caminamos y llegamos a un hotel, Heero entró primero y yo lo seguí, al entrar Heero pidió dos cuartos, hizo los trámites y luego me dijo – vamos, debemos descansar y planear lo que tu ya sabes – bostecé y le dije – claro Heero, vamos. Entré a mi pieza, era muy acogedora, al entrar pensé inmediatamente en darme una ducha y luego dormir, pero me di cuenta que no tenía ropa de cambio, así que decidí ir a la habitación de Heero a preguntarle que hacer al respecto.

Golpee su puerta y una voz me dijo desde adentro – adelante – inmediatamente entré y vi a Heero observando unos planos atentamente sobre una mesa, al parecer eran los de la base en donde se encontraba Duo, iba a seguir viéndolos cuando Heero me dijo – ¿que deseas? – me senté sobre la cama y le dije – la verdad es que como salimos tan de pronto que al parecer mi tarjeta se ha caído , y ahora deseo darme un baño pero no tengo ropa – Heero me observó y siguió mirando los planos – toma, se te cayó cuando llegó el descanso durante la clase – me lanzó mi tarjeta de crédito, en donde estaban todos los ahorros de mi familia – Lorna ve a comprar ropa si así lo deseas, dudo que te sigan esos tipos, al salir del hangar bloquee las comunicaciones y dudo que hayan sabido de nuestro paradero, eso sí trata de volver antes del anochecer, ahora déjame tranquilo y avísame cuando llegues – sonreí – Gracias Heero, no te molesto mas – salí de la habitación cerrando la puerta con cuidado y me fui a mi habitación a buscar mi mochila, luego de guardar la tarjeta salí con mis cosas rumbo al centro.

Llegué al centro, me sorprendí la colonia tenía grandes edificios, se nota que habían avanzado mucho en cuanto a tecnología, mucho mas que mi colonia, eran aproximadamente las 6:00 de la tarde, por lo cual decidí apurarme en hacer las compras. Llegué a una gran tienda de ropa, ahí me compré una blusa al estilo japonés una falda corta y unas calzas cortas ajustadas – creo que con tres conjuntos de estos estaré bien – Salí de la tienda con las bolsas de mi reciente compra, mientras caminaba rumbo el hotel pasé por una tienda de ropa para hombres y vi una polera de color verde, la miré y entré, luego de eso salí con 3 poleras y pantalones cortos - esto creo que les servirá. Seguí caminando y vi una tienda de pasteles, la verdad se me hizo agua la boca así que entré y compre una caja de 6 pasteles, mientras los guardaba escuche a dos señoras hablando sobre el futuro del piloto y su Gundam, me acerqué disimuladamente y alcancé a escuchar - ...si es cierto yo también oí lo mismo, al amanecer el piloto será ejecutado y el Gundam será destruido a la misma hora, OZ está preparado para esto y es más creo que la ejecución será televisada para todos, es increíble lo que se buscan esos estúpidos niños, se nota que no tienen que hacer, solo nos causan problemas... – Cerré mi ojos, no podía creer que la gente estuviera pensando de esa manera, mas encima los pilotos solo buscaban la paz de las colonias y la gente les respondía así, en ese instante sentí deseos de matar a esas personas pero luego pensé que no era necesario perder mi tiempo en estupideces así que seguí mi camino y pasé por una tienda en donde vendían vendas y cosas para curar heridas, entré y compré lo necesario, luego de eso decidí que ya era hora de volver.

Al llegar a mi habitación me fui a dar mi tan esperado baño, la verdad me relajé mucho, me vestí con mis ropas nuevas y tomé la caja con pasteles, salí de la habitación y golpee. Entré y vi a Heero escribiendo en un ordenador – Heero, ya llegué, te traje algo – Heero no dejaba de escribir – gracias pero no deseo nada – empecé a abrir la caja de pasteles y le puse un pastel y una taza de café a un lado del ordenador, Heero lo observó y siguió escribiendo – Lorna, hoy a las 12:00, saldremos del hotel e iré a salvar a Duo, si quieres puedes quedarte a iniciar una nueva vida aquí, no quiero que me sigas por ningún motivo, esto de ser pilotos solo trae problemas, además tu eres la hija de el verdadero Heero Yuy y quizás quieras seguir junto con Relena los pasos para conseguir la paz – dejé caer al suelo la taza de café que tenía en mis manos – dime Heero, ¿por qué crees que una persona como yo quiera seguir los pasos de mi padre, ¡eso nunca, no quiero, yo quiero ser como ustedes, desde que me quedé sola me he entrenado, no quiero ser una pacifista como Relena o como mi padre, es mas, quiero vengar la muerte de mi padre – Heero dejó de escribir, bebió café y luego me dijo – te entiendo, pero esto no es un juego de niños, esto es la realidad, además esta vida no se la doy a nadie – Miré al suelo – lo sé, pero no me digas que no lo haga, si no quieres que vaya contigo no iré, pero te seguiré y ese día mátame – Heero se levantó y se acercó a mí apuntándome con la pistola – no puedo dejar que te pase algo, no hagas tonterías con tu vida, no sigas nuestros pasos, estoy seguro que hay cosas que aún puedes hacer, si no lo quieres así dime que no y te mataré ahora mismo – lo miré fijamente y le dije – No – Heero puso su dedo en el gatillo y cuando lo iba a jalar, bajó su arma – ya te dije que no soy quien para matarte, haz lo que quieras, si quieres sígueme, pero a lo que te enfrentarás será muy distinto a lo que tu piensas – Me senté en la cama – siento haberme puesto así Heero, pero hoy oí a dos señoras hablando sobre el futuro que le depara a tu amigo piloto, realmente me dio mucha rabia oírlas decir semejantes estupideces, es por eso que quiero ayudarlo al igual que tú – Heero volvió a su asiento – esta bien, ven aquí Lorna te mostraré mi plan – Me acerqué a Heero y me explicó el plan, la verdad era increíble lo que había logrado hacer y con la precisión con lo que lo había planeado todo, señalando la pantalla me dijo – Bien Lorna, deberás ir hacia la base de OZ en donde tienen a Duo capturado, ingresarás estos códigos y abrirás las cerraduras de las celdas, en ese momento corre lo más rápido que puedas hacia la celda de Duo y sácalo, ve como está, si está herido deberás llevarlo por los pasillos, si no es así súbanse a los tubos de ventilación y sigan el mapa que te doy aquí – me pasó un computador portátil pequeño - ¿supongo que sabes manejarlo? – Sonreí – Claro Heero – Heero comió del pastel luego me dijo – bueno sigamos, luego de eso traten de ir rápidamente al mismo Hangar donde llegamos y tomen la nave en la cual llegamos acá, y fija curso hacia el reino de Sanc yo los esperaré allá, si no sale todo como lo planeamos, será mejor que te mates y mates a Duo también – lo miré - ¿y donde estarás tú- Heero sonrió, yo iré a buscar el Gundam de Duo, no podemos permitir que lo destruyan tan fácilmente, además ese lugar estará plagado de soldados de OZ, de cualquier forma si deseamos comunicarnos nos hablaremos por esto – Me entregó un micrófono – si yo salgo antes, no dudes en que te iré a ayudar ¿entendido? – Me levanté de la silla – claro! Entonces todo listo para esa hora, ahora iré a dormir, una noche larga nos espera Heero – Heero me dijo – espera, toma – me lanzó dos pistolas – aquí tienes dos pistolas y cargas, cuando encuentres a Duo pásale una – Tomé las pistolas – claro Heero, lo haré – Heero se terminó de comer el pastel – bueno, te digo una cosa antes, Duo es un tipo un poco mas alto que tiene el pelo castaño y además tiene una trenza larga, se caracteriza porque siempre anda sonriendo o riéndose de todo, ah! Y anda vestido como un sacerdote – mire con cara de pregunta - ¿de sacerdote dijiste? – Heero sonrió – claro, no se porque, quizás si tienes tiempo de hablar con él te diga el por que, ahora Lorna ve a descansar yo te despertaré – Bostecé – está bien, ah! Una ultima cosa Heero, te traje esto de la tienda quizás te sirva de algo, ahora me voy, buenas noches – Me fui corriendo hacia mi habitación y me acosté rápidamente, la verdad estaba muy nerviosa, pero el sueño lo superaba todo, así que me dormí con la imagen de un Duo vestido de sacerdote.

La verdad es que no soñé nada durante el rato que me encontraba dormida, pero ese descanso me sirvió para recuperar mis fuerzas, al despertar, vi que Heero estaba junto a mi tratando despertarme, al hacerlo le pregunte que hora era y él me dijo – son las 11:00 debemos prepararnos e irnos rápidamente hacia la base – Entré al baño y me lavé la cara, al salir vi que Heero vestía como siempre, solo que ahora en vez de una polera verde oscuro de mangas cortas vestía una de las poleras que había comprado en la tarde, esta polera era de color verde como la antigua polera de Heero, solo sonreí y me arreglé el pelo, me hice una larga trenza – Ya estoy lista Heero – Heero sacó los planos y mientras los observaba me dijo – bien ahora guarda en tu mochila solo lo necesario, intenta que esté lo más liviana posible, y para las próximas misiones trata de no llevar nada mas que un arma junto a ti, también ponte el micrófono inmediatamente – Obedecí, los nervios no me dejaban respirar, al parecer esto lo notó Heero, el cual dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y se acercó a mi – escúchame, sé que estás nerviosa, pero siempre cuando estés así dale algún motivo a lo que vas a hacer y verás como los nervios pasan de a poco – Heero regresó a lo suyo yo solamente empuñé mis manos, me relajé y pensé en mi padre, rápidamente los nervios desaparecieron – Heero ¿en quien piensas tú cuando vas a hacer algo así? – Heero quedó con la mirada perdida y noté que se sonrojaba – la verdad Lorna, creo que la única persona que me hace olvidar mis nervios es Relena – Me sorprendí, decidí no preguntar más, solo me dediqué a empacar lo mío, la verdad aunque lo poco que llevaba de conocer a Heero me dio a entender que Relena era el motivo de todas sus misiones, solo me limité a sonreír – Bien Lorna, todo listo vámonos – Me puse la mochila en mi espalda y Heero abrió la ventana, se asomó y mirándome me dijo – bien dame tu mano saltaremos – Lo miré y tomé su mano, inmediatamente caímos al suelo – Sígueme rápido – lo seguí y corrimos por toda la ciudad hasta llegar a la base de OZ.

OZ era un edificio de unos 5 pisos muy bien resguardados, al llegar frente a este edificio, Heero y yo nos escondimos tras unos escombros, ahí abrí el computador y vi en el mapa que las celdas se encontraban en el subterráneo, y la sala de comunicaciones estaba en el quinto piso – ¿cómo entraré Heero? – Heero poniéndose el micrófono me dijo - ¿ves esa rejilla que se encuentra a un costado de la entrada de la base? – Asentí – Pues bien Lorna yo los distraeré y tú entra lo mas rápido posible ¿entendiste? – miré hacia la rejilla y luego miré a Heero - pero lo que vas a intentar hacer es muy peligroso Heero – Heero aun miraba la rejilla y me dijo frunciendo el ceño – Lorna te dije que no te preocuparas por mi, ahora vamos a lo nuestro – no dije nada, era increíble como este tipo no tenia ninguna consideración por su vida, pero solamente me dediqué a pensar como entrar rápidamente por la rejilla de ventilación, miré el mapa y me concentré en observar alguna salida cercana a la escalera de emergencia para subir al quinto piso y divisé una que estaba relativamente cerca, sonreí – Bien Lorna a la cuenta de tres tu corre hacia la derecha y yo hacia la Izquierda, fijate bien que no haya ningún guardia, ¿entendiste? – Cerré el computador y prendí el microfono – claro Heero, vamos – Heero salió corriendo y disparando contra los guardias logró herir a dos y por consiguiente los que quedaban lo empezaron a seguir, inmediatamente noté que estaba todo despejado y corrí rapidamente hacia la rejilla, al llegar la abrí lo mas rapido que pude y entré por ella dejando la rejilla en su lugar.

Adentro de aquel tubo todo era oscuro pero rapidamente saqué el computador y una pequeña linterna.

Empezé a recorrer el tubo rapidamente tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, porque aunque la alarma estaba sonando, más de algún guardia deberia estar alerto a cualquier anormalidad dentro del recinto, mientras iba a caminando y guiandome por el mapa noté que una lata del tubo estaba suelta y daba justamente a una sala llena de guardias, no sabía que hacer, estaba realmente nerviosa, decidí relajarme y pensé en un plan, se me ocurrio la idea de apoyar mis brazos y piernas a un costado del tubo, así lo hize y logré pasar aunque muy lentamente, pero lo logré, solté un suspiro y seguí avanzando, hasta que llegué a la ultima rejilla que daba a la escalera de emergencias, miré si había alguien y afortunadamente no habia nadie, abrí la rejilla con cuidado y sali despacio al llegar al suelo saqué mi pistola y subí sigilosamente las escaleras. Para mi suerte no había nadie en los proximos pisos por lo cual llegué rapidamente al quinto piso y divisé la central de controles, pero esta estába resguardada por dos guardias, los observé y vi que no se movian, estaban quietos como estatuas pero aun asi vigilando cualquier movimiento, en ese instante decidí hacerles frente a los dos disparandoles y atacando con mis artes marciales, pero antes de que lo hiciera en el microfono la voz de Heero sono clara y fuerte – ¿Lorna me escuchas, con cuidado le dije que sí – Bien Lorna escucha atentamente, al llegar al centro de mandos, desactiva las celdas y también desactiva los seguros de los hangares ya que el Gundam está asegurado y no me es posible sacarlo – escuche atentamente y le dije – está bien, dame unos minutos, cambio y fuera – Guardé el computador y desactivé el microfono, rapidamente corrí hacia los guardias y les disparé a cada uno en las piernas, ellos dos cayeron al suelo y desde ahí empezaron a gritar por ayuda pero rapidamente les lanze una fuerte patada a cada uno, que los hizo caer inconcientes, inmediatamente despues de esto abrí la puerta y los arrastré hacia el interior, adentro los amarré y los dejé en un rincón, encendí mi microfono y le avisé a Heero que ya estaba adentro, Heero solo me dio instrucciones de cómo desactivar al Gundam y así lo hize, luego de eso la comunicación fue cortada, así que rapidamente desactivé las celdas, y me robé una copia del sistema operativo, la alarma aún sonaba, decidí salir lo mas rapido posible ya que sentí pasos provenientes del tercer piso que se dirigían hacia acá. Salí y bajé por las escaleras de emergencia hasta el cuarto piso, y ahí me quedé, pasaron 12 guardias cada uno muy bien armado, de los cuales 2 se quedaron resguardando el cuarto piso, cuando terminaron de pasar los demás nuevamente salí y los dejé inconcientes, en ese momento la alarma dejó de sonar, saqué el computador y revisé si habían vuelto a activar las celdas, pero afortunadamente aun no se daban cuenta, asi que bajé rapidamente al subterraneo. Me sorprendió el no haber visto guardias, corrí y rapidamente llegué a las celdas y busqué la celda en donde se encontraba Duo.

Empezé a buscar hasta que llegué, no había nadie alrededor, asi que me acerque cuidadosamente y abrí la celda, al entrar vi a un niño con una larga trenza acostado en el suelo, me acerqué lentamente hacia el para comprobar si tenía alguna herida o si estaba muerto, al llegar coloqué dos dedos en su cuello para sentir su pulso y afortunadamente aun había pulso, pero no despertaba. Inmediatamente llamé a Heero por el microfono y le conté que Duo se encontraba inconsciente; él me dijo que lo levantara y que lo sacara con cuidado; así lo hice lo levanté y le pude ver el rostro, era muy lindo y su cara demostraba ser una persona muy amable, sonreí y empezé a llevarlo. La verdad no sabía si podría llevarlo, pesaba mucho y yo solo era una niña que no podia levantar mucho peso, pero en ese instante Duo despertó, me quedó mirando y soltandose rapidamente de mi me dijo - ¿y tu quien eres, ¿acaso me vas a matar? – lo miré Duo cayó al suelo y se sujetó el brazo derecho que al parecer estaba roto, me agaché y le dije – Vamos Duo no temas soy una amiga de Heero y te vinimos a salvar, ahora tu decides si confias en mi o no – Duo me observó y me dijo - ¿Así que Heero está detrás de todo esto? – asentí - ¿entonces donde está él? – le tomé el brazo derecho con cuidado, saqué una venda que tenía guardada entremedio de mi falda y empezé a vendarle el brazo – Duo, Heero fue a sacar a tu Gundam y me encargó a mi para que te viniera a sacar de aquí, ahora sigueme por favor y toma – Le pasé la pistola que Heero me había dado para duo - ¿supongo que puedes mantenerte en pie? – Duo empezó a reir – Claro, el Dios de la muerte nunca cae – me reí – vamonos.

Empezamos a correr, Duo se veía fatigado y yo estaba alerta a cualquier movimiento, y fue en ese momento cuando bajaron 5 guardias y abrieron fuego contra nosotros, Duo empezó a disparar y yo tambien, era obvio que Duo tenía una excelente punteria y acabó con 3 de ellos, yo en tanto solo logré, rozarles con las balas los brazos, de pronto una bala me llegó en el hombro izquierdo, debido al dolor solté la pistola y podía sentir como el dolor penetraba fuertemente en mí, Duo me miró y me dijo – Ten cuidado niña esto no es un juego – Asentí con dolor cuando sentí que algo tibio brotaba de mi estomago, lo miré con incredulidad y vi que en mi estomago había una pequeña perforación, la toqué y vi mi sangre salir de ella, miré a Duo y pude ver que él me miraba con horror, en eso me dijo – ¡Quedate en el suelo niñita! – Caí al suelo lentamente, mi cuerpo no sentía dolor alguno, pero sentía como mi cuerpo iba perdiendo fuerzas a cada segundo. Duo logró acabar con todos y acercándose a mi me dijo – Vamos niña sé fuerte solamente tu sabes donde está Heero – Lo miré y noté que extendía su mano hacia mi, la tomé y me levanté. Corri con dificultad hacia la salida y noté que todos los guardias nos estaban rodeando, Duo empezó a observar a su alrededor y antes que nos atraparan disparó hacia un extintor el cual produjo una gran nube de polvo blanco, Duo me tomó de la mano y me sacó de ahí, al salir me dijo riendo – de la que nos salvamos niña, ahora llevame a donde nos espera Heero – el dolor era espantoso, sentia como si mi alma fuera a abandonar mi cuerpo de un momento a otro, pero empezé a correr y los guardias empezaron a seguirnos, nosotros ya estabamos agotados de tanto correr, rapidamente nos metimos por unos callejones y logramos evitarlos.

Me dirigí rapidamente hacia el hangar junto con Duo, cuando llegamos él cerró la puerta y la aseguró, yo en cambio me dejé caer al suelo pesadamente, Duo no me dijo nada, solo me tomo en sus brazos y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Heero, este se encontraba subiendo al portacargas un mobile suit muy distinto a los demás, a pesar del dolor le dije – Heero, aquí está Duo lo logré – Heero me miró y sonrió – Bien hecho Lorna, veo que los dos están heridos – Duo empezó a reír – no es nada, he tenido peores, aun así necesito atención, esta cosa duele mucho – Heero terminó de guardar el Gundam y dijo mirandonos – Claro, ahora suban los dos, esos guardias aún los siguen - No dije nada, el dolor me mataba; me subí a la nave y me senté, observé mi estomago, Duo se acercó a mi lado y con una manta blanca presionó la herida – Ya verás que estarás bien amiga – en ese momento sentí que moría, se me nubló la vista y no supe más de lo que ocurrió después.

Al despertar me encontraba en una habitación muy elegante, estaba acostada en una cama, con el hombro vendado y mi estomago también, ya había pasado el dolor, pero aún así estaba muy agotada como para levantarme. Miré hacia la ventana y vi la hermosa vista nocturna del mar, en ese instante recordé todo y supuse que estaba en el reino del que me había hablado Heero, intenté levantarme pero una voz me dijo – Yo que tú no me levantaría, aún no tienes las fuerzas suficientes – Observé a mi alrededor y vi que a mi izquierda se encontraba Duo que estaba sentado junto a mi, su brazo estaba vendado y usaba una de las poleras que había comprado,(esta era roja) y pantalones negros; Su cara esbozaba una larga sonrisa y mirandome fijamente me dijo – Vaya si que eres fuerte para ser mujer, recibiste esos impactos de bala y ni siquiera te desmayaste durante el escape, eso quiere decir que eres muy fuerte querida Lorna, te debo una, gracias por sacarme de ahí, Heero me contó todo y me dijo que eras la hija del verdadero Heero Yuy – Solo lo miré y le sonreí – Así es – Duo se levantó y se asomó a la ventana – Tu padre fue un gran hombre, al menos todos los habitantes de las colonias hablan maravillas de él, lastima que fue cruelmente asesinado, es más haber dejado a su hija huerfana...al igual que yo – Lo miré y me levanté, al hacerlo me maree, Duo evitó de que me cayera al suelo, quedamos frente a frente,guardamos silencio los dos, yo sentía su respiración y nuestros corazones latían fuertemente, en ese momento me sonrojé, Duo sonrió y me ayudo a llegar a la cama – te dije que no te levantaras, has pasado varios días luchando contra una fuerte fiebre y estás agotada, no te levantes por lo menos hoy ¿está bien? – Me acosté denuevo y Duo volvió a hacerme compañía sentado en mi cama – si claro no me levantaré hasta mañana, te lo prometo Duo, lo siento fui una estupida – Duo me toco una mejilla – Claro que no Lorna, está bien hasta yo soy impulsivo, no se con qué cara me hago el serio si no puedo evitar reirme ante cualquier situación – empezó a reír yo también lo hize, en ese instante entró al cuarto una niña de mi edad de largos cabellos rubios y vestida de manera normal, Duo al verla se levantó y me dijo – Bueno Lorna mañana te vendré a buscar para que conversemos un rato ¿te parece? – sonreí – claro Duo te esperaré – Duo rió – pues bien entonces es una cita – me sonrojé, la chica que acababa de entrar rió, Duo me miró con una dulce sonrisa– Adios que duermas bien – Lo ví salir y la niña se sentó junto a mi y me dijo – bienvenida al reino Sanc mi nombre es Relena Peacecraft – Me sorprendi, estaba hablando con Relena, la chica a la cual Heero protegia; siempre la había observado a través de la televisión y ahora estaba hablando en privado con ella – Gracias por la atención que me ha dado señorita Relena – Relena sonrió – Solo dime Relena, espero que tu estadía aquí sea gratificante y que la disfrutes; Ahora cuando desees hablar conmigo solo acercate y quizás seamos buenas amigas - la miré y le dije – claro, seria un placer Relena – ella sonrió y me dijo - bien Lorna ya es tarde, debes descansar, mañana te espera un largo día con Duo ¿o no? – Me sonrojé más, Relena solo sonrió – claro Relena, ¿qué hay de Heero? – Relena dejó de sonreir – Heero está ocupado arreglando su Gundam, solo lo ví durante las clases – me llamó la atención lo ultimo dicho y no dudé en preguntarle – ¿clases dijiste? – Relena se levantó – Claro aquí todos deben seguir una educación, además el alojar a los pilotos gundam significa mucho riesgo, por lo cual solo son simples alumnos aquí, tu también deberás ingresar a clases, lo ultimo que supimos fue que ya te buscan por todas las colonias los miembros de OZ – Me acosté – Lo suponía – Dije – Relena abrió la puerta y cuando se disponía a apagar la luz cuando me dijo – De cualquier u otra forma, debes sentirte protegida en este reino, buenas noches Lorna que duermas bien – Apagó la luz, yo solo me quedé observando el techo, la verdad no tenía sueño, es más me quedé pensando en que opinarian los demás, en especial Lía sobre mi inesperada acción, comenzé a reir me imaginé la cara que debio haber puesto en cuato supo, en fin, eso ya no me importaba mucho, al cabo de un rato me quedé profundamente dormida.

Esa noche, soñé algo que ya tenía muy olvidado, era de día en una colonia, estabamos ahí debido a un tramite que mi padre debía hacer, yo me encontraba en el parque junto con mamá, tenía 8 años. Mientras jugaba en la arena se me acercó un pequeño niño de mi edad vestido como un sacerdote y le colgaba una pequeña trenza en la espalda, él empezó a jugar junto a mi y se reía mucho. Entre los dos armamos un castillo grande y cuando ya lo habíamos terminado me dijo – ahora falta gente para que viva dentro de nuestro castillo ¿no crees? – empezó a sonreír, yo lo miré y no dije nada, el niño me miró y me dijo – pues bien entonces nosotros seremos los habitantes y tu serás mi novia ¿te parece? – empezé a reirme junto a él y le dí un beso en la mejilla, aquel niño empezó a saltar de alegria, me tomó de la mano y empezamos a saltar juntos. En ese instante llegó mi madre con su hermosa sonrisa y me dijo – Bien Lorna despidete de tu amigo, es hora de marcharnos, tu padre ya terminó sus tramites – Mire hacia donde se podria encontrar el niño y no estaba, me puse triste y mi madre me tomó de la mano para marcharnos, mientras me alejaba escuché pasos, me di vuelta y ahí estaba el niño regalandome una flor de color rojo, me la entregó y me dijo – Toma déjala como recuerdo de nuestro noviazgo – los dos reimos, yo me saqué una cinta azul marino delgada que mantenía sujeto mi cabello y se la dí a aquel niño, mi madre no entendía nada – Adios – le dije y le dí un beso en su mejilla – Adios, espero que nos volvamos a ver – me sonrió y se fue corriendo a los brazos de una monja.

Al despertar, ya era de día, calculé que podrian ser como las 11:00 de la mañana, noté que tenía las suficientes fuerzas como para levantarme, miré mi herida y vi que ya estaba casi sana, observé y vi que todas mis cosas estaban una mesa. Me levanté y entré al baño, al salir me vestí y noté que el hombro ya no me molestaba tanto, pero aún no lo podía mover. Revisé mi mochila para buscar un perfume y encontré mi billetera, la abrí y vi que entremedio de una servilleta se encontraba aquella flor que me dio aquel chico, siempre la había guardado como un lindo recuerdo, solo que nunca la había sacado debido ya que quería olvidar todo, olí la flor y recordé ese momento, sonreí y pensé en qué habría sido de aquel niño tan lindo y de mi cinta azul marino, guardé la flor y seguí buscando mi perfume.

Luego de haber encontrado mi perfume abrí la ventana y observé la mañana. Por primera vez veia el mar y me pareció increible, respiré la brisa mientras los pajaros cantaban.

Luego de un rato sonó la puerta y fui a abrirla, al hacerlo vi que era Duo él sonrió y me dijo – Vaya veo que ya estás lista, ¿vamos? – asentí, Duo me dijo que lo siguiera a la cocina, que ahí nos servirían desayuno a los dos, al llegar a la cocina noté que la mesa estaba puesta para 3 personas, me senté, en realidad tenía mucha hambre pero esperé, Duo se sentó frente a mí, solo quedaba un asiento, de pronto entró Heero vestido como siempre y se sentó junto a nosotros – Buenos dias Lorna ¿cómo te sientes? – empezé a hacerme una tostada con dificultad – muy bien Heero creo que este hombro pronto sanará – Duo comía su tostada y las migajas se las lanzaba a Heero en la cara, Heero solamente lo miraba con cara de (así ¬¬  uds saben), pobre niño, yo me reía la verdad ese desayuno fue divertido Duo no paraba de contar historias graciosas, solo él y yo reiamos, Heero solo se limitaba a guardar silencio, pero de alguna u otra forma estaba contento. Cuando ya estabamos por terminar Heero se levantó y sin decir nada se marchó, Duo y yo quedamos en silencio, en ese momento Duo sonrió y me dijo – no te preocupes este tipo es así, pasa la mayoria de su tiempo arreglando su Gundam – lo miré - ¿acaso tu no haces lo mismo con el tuyo? – Duo empezó a recoger la mesa – la verdad a mi Gundam lo arreglo cuando realmente lo necesita, durante esos días que te encontrabas durmiendo revisé bien mi gundam y me di cuenta que le faltaban alguna partes pero ese asunto ya lo arreglé – Me paré y empezé a ayudar a Duo – vaya si que es dificil ser como ustedes – Duo sonrió – claro, mas que mal fueron años de duro entrenamiento, pero ya estamos todos acostumbrados a esta rutina... todo sea por la paz de las colonias – Lo miré – si que amas a tus colonias Duo, lo que es yo no me interesa nada mas que vengar la muerte de mis padres – Duo se me acercó – Lorna no digas eso, cuando pequeño pensaba igual que tú pero cuando realmente te encuentras en la situación se te olvida todo, de a poco vas perdiendo tus sentimientos y a todos tus seres queridos, es por eso que esta vida no se la doy a nadie, además yo trato de mantener mis sentimientos con esta ironía que me ha acompañado desde pequeño, no pierdas eso... – sentí que se me llenaban los ojos de lagrimas...no sabía porqué pero empezé a llorar desconsoladamente, Duo me abrazó con cuidado y apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro derecho, y esperó hasta que se me pasara aquel momento, fue increible, es como si hubiera llorado lo que nunca lloré en toda mi vida, cuando terminé Duo me pasó un vaso con agua y me dijo – bien creo que basta de llorar, vamos a disfrutar del paisaje, es nuestra cita ¿lo recuerdas? – empezé a reir, me tomé el vaso con agua y salimos de la cocina rumbo a la playa.

Empezamos a caminar por el reino, Duo me contaba miles de aventuras que le habían pasado, yo tambien le contaba sobre mi vida aunque no fuera interesante, Duo me prestaba mucha atención y eso me agradaba. Caminamos por los jardines del reino de Sanc, estos eran bellos y se encontraban llenos de rosas de distintos colores, al llegar a una gran fuente vimos a un chico con cabellos rubios, el se encontraba leyendo un libro, me sorprendió, su cara mostraba cierta bondad y felicidad, Duo se adelantó y gritando dijo – Hola Quatre, ¿como estas, ¿qué haces aquí amigo? – El chico se dio vuelta y dejando el libro a un lado fue hacia donde nos encontrabamos nosotros – Hola Duo ¿cómo estas, ¿aun duele? – Duo sonrió – claro, pero dentro de unos dias el dios de la muerte estará completamente recuperado – Quatre se rió, al terminar me observó – Hola... ¿eres la novia de Duo? – Me sonrojé y Duo tambien se sonrojaba – Que cosas dices Quatre, solo somos amigos, te presento a Lorna Yuy – Me acerqué y el me tendió la mano, yo se la tomé y mirandome me dijo – siento mucho lo de su padre, pero digame ¿se encuentra usted bien, me dijieron que unas balas la habían alcanzado al intentar a salvar a Duo – Sonreí – No te precupes Quatre y porfavor solo dime Lorna, me da vergüenza cuando me tratan de manera tan elegante, en cuanto a mis heridas, creo que estarán bien dentro de unos dias – Quatre sonrió y me dijo – me alegro Lorna, espero que tu estancia aquí sea placentera, además con Duo tendrás mucho de que hablar – Me reí, Duo miró con cara de pocos amigos a Quatre – Lo sé Quatre ya me dí cuenta, pero aún así me agradan sus historias – Duo me sonrió, Quatre tambien – pues bien Lorna mejor los dejo solos, aún Duo necesita mostrarte algunos lugares y yo debo ver a mi Sandrock – no dije nada, Nos despedimos de él y seguimos caminando, en ese instante Duo me dijo – Es increible como un tipo tan bondadoso como Quatre sea el piloto de un Gundam – Me sorprendí tanto que no dije palabra alguna, Duo me miró y me dijo – Vaya que te impactaste Lorna, pues bien así son las cosas, quizás tengas tiempo de conocer a los otros 2 que faltan si es que deseas quedarte con nosotros – Me acerqué a un rosal que estaba lleno de rosas rojas como la sangre – Claro que deseo quedarme con ustedes además quizás pueda ser util ¿no crees? – Duo asintió y sonrió – Claro Lorna para mi sería un honor tenerte a nuestro lado – Saqué una rosa y empezé a observarla lentamente – Dime Duo ¿qué ocurrió cuando te apresaron? – Duo dejó de sonreir y miró al cielo – Bueno la verdad es que ese día salí a destruir más de algún mobil suit de OZ, De pronto me encontré con un nuevo modelo de mobil Suit, totalmente distinto, este era de color Azul y superaba en fuerza a mi gundam, debo decirte que lo que más me sorprendió fueron las armas que tenía, ¿me creerias cuando te diga que tenía todas las armas de los 5 gundams? – Me impresioné, para ser un mobile suit era impactante, aquel piloto debió haber sido muy fuerte para manejarlo – claro que me impacto, pero más aún Duo ¿qué planea Oz ahora? – Duo se sentó en el pasto, yo hice lo mismo – no lo sé, ahora solo esperamos que ataquen, ahora estamos bajo protección en este país, pero los cinco estamos pensando seriamente en irnos lo antes posible – Lo miré con detencion mientras él miraba al vacio, entonces le dije - ¿y por qué? – Duo me miró y me sonrió – bueno, no queremos causar una guerra aquí, es demasiado bello como destruir semejante belleza ¿no crees? – Sonreí y nos quedamos en silencio escuchando y sintiendo como el viento pasaba con suavidad – La vida de un guerrero es dura Lorna, espero que decidas quedarte aquí ayudando a Relena – Me levanté con dificultad y comenzé a caminar hacia la playa – Todos me dicen lo mismo Duo – Duo se me acercó y caminó junto a mí - ¿pero entonces que es lo que temes? – Miré las olas romperse contra la suave arena blanca y pura y le dije – Temo perder a la gente, todo por esta estúpida guerra – Duo me tomó de la mano y me llevó hacia el agua y mientras lo hacía me dijo – Pero entonces no pienses en el futuro y solo vive el presente, mira lo que te estas perdiendo por pensar cosas que aún no suceden, además si tanto temes yo te protegeré de cualquier peligro que te aceche– Me sonrojé, era la primera vez que alguien me decia eso y me sentí cobijada – Gracias Duo – Él me sonrió y me dijo – No te preocupes, siempre estaré aquí.


	2. Empezando una difícil vida

Hola, gracias por EL fic… **hisae** créeme que hize lo mejor que pude para arreglarlo, problemas de puntuación, separaciones etc, pero este fic ya estaba hecho desde antes asi que cambiar el formato me ha resultado realmente complicado…uchas weno igual hice el intento…gracias por leerlo y que weno que te haya gustado…cualquier cosa pon un rewiew lo leeré gustosa …sigue leyendo

……………………………………………………………………………………..

Al día siguiente me despertaron temprano, una mujer de edad dejó sobre mi cama lo que parecía ser un uniforme, lo miré con desagrado e intuí que tendría que asistir al colegio.

Rápidamente me levanté y luego de bañarme me vestí con aquel extraño uniforme, este era completamente negro, la falda llegaba más debajo de la rodilla, la camisa era blanca y de seda, la chaqueta era también negra y ajustada, y cerraba el cuello una cinta de color verde oscuro. Aunque me veía muy nerd me gustaba, se veía muy refinado y de clase, me arreglé el pelo con una cola de caballo y salí de mi habitación rumbo a la cocina.

Al llegar ví a Duo, Quatre y Heero tomando desayuno en silencio, los tres vestían de la misma manera, de negro y con sus camisas blancas y una cinta de color negro rodeaba el cuello de la camisa.

Al entrar Duo y Quatre volvieron su mirada hacia mí y este último me dijo

– Buenos días Lorna ¿Lista para entrar al glorioso colegio del reino Sanc? –

Lo miré y le dije cabizbaja – La verdad nunca pensé que tendría que asistir al colegio – Duo rió pero no dijo nada; Quatre se levantó y me acomodó la silla comodamente – Gracias Quatre – Heero dejó la taza en el plato, se levantó y se marchó, Duo lo miró de reojo y negó con la cabeza – Ese tipo nunca va a cambiar - Quatre rió – No esperes mucho de él, siempre será así, la única persona que puede sacarle mas de 5 palabras es la señorita Relena –, Duo comía su tostada y al terminarla dijo – Claro, pero bueno lo que haga él no me interesa –.

Quatre rió dulcemente, se puso de pié y dejó las cosas ordenadas, luego de eso me miró y me dijo – Nos veremos en la clase, adios señorita Lorna – Quatre se marchó y nos quedamos solo Duo y yo.

El silencio rondó por algunos instanes, para romper el hielo de aquella atmosfera creada, cogí una tostada e intenté prepararla; La verdad me costaba mucho hacerme una tostada, lamentablemente el brazo herido era el izquierdo, y con él hacía todo. Duo al notar mis dificultades sonrió en silencio y me arrebató el pan de mis manos.

¡Oye, dame eso – Duo lo levantó mientras yo trataba de alcanzarlo inutilmete – Si lo quieres te lo daré con una sola condición – Lo miré con disgusto y le dije - ¿qué condición? – Duo sonrió y me dijo – que seas mi pareja en el baile de cumpleaños de Relena – Me sonrojé y lo disimulé ocultandome en mi taza de té, Duo hizo mi tostada y la dejó encima de un plato y me dijo - ¿qué dices? –.

Lo miré, cogí el pan y le dije – Tendrás que hacer mérito – Duo bajó la cabeza y dijo – ¿eso quiere decir que no quieres salir con alguien como yo? – Reí y le dije – era una broma tontito, claro que iré contigo al baile, además no conozco a nadie en este lugar y te ves demasiado guapo con ese uniforme – Duo sonrió y me tendió su mano – Bueno entonces vayamos a clases o llegaremos tarde – Le sonreí timidamente, tomé su mano salí con él.

Duo me condujo por unos inmensos pasillos llenos de antiguos cuadros y, flores perfumadas y recién cortadas, cada jarrón estaba apoyado en finisimas mesas de costosa madera, observé y le dije riendome – vaya sí que gastan en lujos aquí –.

Duo se detuvo, sonrió y me dijo mirando fijamente un cuadro – No lo sé, a mi no me importan estas clases de lujos, con suerte logré ponerme este uniforme – Lo miré y me reí – Créeme que cuando Relena me dijo que tendría que asistir a clases casi me desmorono… y yo que había pensado que el salir de mi colonia significaba el abandono total del colegio – Duo rió y me dijo muy serio – No digas eso Lorna, dá las gracias porque por lo menos puedes asistir a un colegio tranquila y no bajo la presión de un ataque en cualquier momento –.

De alguna u otra forma había captado el mensaje, Duo no era un tipo como cualquiera; Pese a su edad estaba atado a su Gundam y más aún su vida dependía de él. Al caer en mi error le dijé muy arrepentida – Lo siento Duo, solo lo ví como un juego, pero al notar lo serio que es para ti caí en mi error – Duo caminó un poco más adelante, yo también, él se acercó a un cuadro y me dijo – No tienes por que disculparte, yo elegí mi destino y hasta el día de hoy no me arrepiento de aquello, además el ser un piloto me hace alguien importante ¿no? – Lo miré de reojo y le dije maliciosamente – Se supone que eres importante, debido a que te atraparon – Duo me dio la espalda y me dijo con vergüenza – No me digas eso Lorna, es mi peor humillación – Reí y le toqué el hombro – No seas tontito, yo confío en ti... ¿ahora me llevarás o no a nuestra clase? – Duo volvió a sonreír y le dijo – Claro que sí, esperame aquí - .

Duo entró a una sala mientras yo esperaba; al cabo de un rato salió una mujer de edad vestida con el mismo uniforme que yo, (solo que este era de color burdeo), al verme me dijo – Pasa, pasa, te presentaré con tus compañeros de clase – Asentí llena de temor y entré a aquella sala.

Miré a mi alrededor y todos me miraban con cara de desconcierto, yo solo me quedé mirándolos; La profesora habló y dijo – Bueno ella es Lorna Yuy y desde hoy formará parte de nuestra clase, espero que se lleven bien con ella – Todos empezaron a cuchichear y me lanzaban miradas enigmáticas. En ese momento sentí que una mirada me acechaba, al mirar noté que Duo me miraba con una sonrisa en su rostro y me saludaba desde su asiento. Al verlo solo le sonreí y permanecí quieta en mi lugar – Lorna por favor pasa a sentarte al lado de Duo – Asentí y me dirigí a un puesto vacío que había a un lado de Duo. Al sentarme él me dijo – Creo que te recibieron bien ¿no crees? –; Lo miré y le asentí un poco distraída. En ese momento la profesora empezó a hablar – Bueno ahora daremos inicio a las clases – Bajé mi cabeza con un signo de desaliento, Duo que había notado esto me preguntó - ¿qué ocurre? – Me quedé donde estaba y le dije – Solo pensaba en que el calvario de la escuela no termina nunca – Duo rió y me dijo con voz suave – Es mucho mejor así...créeme – Lo miré sorprendida y miré a la profesora – Entiendo Duo -.

La campana por fin había dado fin a un día de agitadas clases; Cogí mis libros y salí rumbo al baño. Al entrar ví a algunas alumnas de otros grados, ellas conversaban algo que era dificil de escuchar, pero por el sonido de sus voces parecía ser que era algo grave. Por mi parte no le dí importancia y decidí entrar a uno de los baños en ese instante una alumna habló más alto que las demás – Si... claro, ellos están aquí, obviamente debemos guardar silencio, pero al contarle a mi padre me dijo que tendría que abandonar el colegio cuanto antes, debido al peligro que conlleva el tener a los pilotos aquí escondidos – Salí del baño y me dirigí a lavar mis manos, las chicas siguieron hablando, sin prestarme atención... lo cual estaba bien, así me daban oportunidad de oír más – Mi padre me dijo lo mismo, pero créeme que no deseo marcharme, me agrada tanto este lugar además – Dijo bajando la voz – Duo me gusta mucho – Las miré de reojo cuando empezaron a proferir risitas de complicidad; tomé una toalla, me sequé las manos y salí un tanto enfadada de aquel lugar.

Caminé un poco enfadada, lo más terrible era que no sabía por qué, aun así seguí caminando sin darme cuenta hacia donde iba; De pronto choqué con alguien – Perdón, no me fijé – La figura era muy alta tenía el cabello repleto de canas; Su mirada era fría y penetrante al verme solo dijo – ¿Así que tú eres Lorna? – Asentí y le pregunté - ¿cómo lo sabe? – El viejo sonrió y me dijo – Sígueme, tengo algo que mostrarte – Lo miré extrañada y comenzé a seguirlo.

Me condujo por miles de pasillos, bajamos escaleras hasta llegar a lo más profundo del colegio; Todo estaba oscuro, yo solo podía divisar el brillo de sus lentes ya gastados por el tiempo – Disculpe, ¿para donde me lleva? – El viejo tosió y me dijo – No te preocupes, mi intención no es matarte, si es eso lo que te preocupa, sígueme... falta poco – Lo seguí sin preguntarle nada más. Al cabo de un rato el viejo se detuvo y tecleó algunas cosas en un panel electrónico que había apoyado en una pared, en ese momento me dijo – Bueno ahora Lorna prepárate para ver una verdadera obra maestra – Las puertas se abrieron, una potente luz me cegó de momento, al cabo de un rato recuperé mi vista y pude ver algo que solo había divisado en las pantallas de la televisón...un Gundam.

Medía aproximadamente unos 17 metros, era de color verde oscuro, en su frente llevaba dos puntas con forma de tripletes. A su espalda llevaba un largo trozo de metal curvo. Lo mire detenidamente, con la boca abierta de semejante impresión, el viejo rió y me dijo - ¿sorprendida? – Asentí sin decir nada.

El viejo se acercó a un panel de control y apretó un boton – Ahora observa esto – El Gundam se encendió, sus ojos verdes brillaron y empezó a emitir un ruido similar al de miles de circuitos funcionando, y ahí vi algo impresionante, el gundam empezaba a adoptar la forma de un animal.

Ahí estaba yo, frente a un inmenso animal metálico y sin entender el porqué de que el viejo me lo mostrara solo a mí – Bueno Lorna, no te impactes tanto, te presento al Gunam 06 o Gundam Arc – Miré al viejo y le dije - ¿y a que se debe esta muestra, ni siquiera sé su nombre – El viejo rió – Bueno me presento soy uno de los doctores a cargo, el creador de esta magnífica arma, te enseño esto ya que este Gundam requiere un piloto para ser manejado – Retrocedí unos pasos, giré sobre mis talones y le dije al viejo un poco agitada – No soy esa persona que busca, me retiro - pero el viejo me detuvo y me dijo muy calmado - ¿En realidad no lo quieres? – Lo miré sin decir nada; La sola idea de que debería ser un piloto Gundam me atormentaba la mente, pero en ese instante el viejo me dijo - ¿Acaso no deseeas la libertad de tus colonias, ¿o vengar la muerte de tus padres? –.

Mi corazón se detuvo, la oportunidad estaba frente a mis ojos, todos los años que sufrí por culpa de los asesinos de mis padres, todos los malos ratos que tuve que pasar en un orfanato, pero rápidamente mi mente se sobrepuso y me dijo que no debía hacer algo así – Lo siento... no puedo hacer eso – El viejo rió y me dijo

– Yo solo lo planteé como una opción. Ahora debo marcharme, aquí tienes las claves de acceso y todo lo necesario, vé tú lo que harás con esto... adiós – El viejo desapareció dejándome sola en aquel oscuro y frio hangar. Miré el gundam por última vez, guadé las cosas en mi bolsillo y me marché.

Al salir a uno de los patios vi a Quatre sentado en un asiento y leyendo un libro. Me acerqué cautelosamente a él y le dije – ¿Me puedo sentar? – Quatre sonrió y me dijo – Claro que sí señorita Lorna, por favor tome asiento – Sonreí y me senté a su lado, él me miró y me dijo - ¿qué le ocurre? – Miré el mar que estaba frente a nosotros – Nada... solo que es un mal día – Quatre sonrió y me dijo – No te preocupes, ya verás que todo va a estar bien – No dije nada, solo miré el mar, Quatre siguió leyendo su libro, en ese momento salió de mi boca - ¿por qué eres piloto? – Quatre cerró su libro y sin dejar de sonreir me dijo – La verdad fue un capricho, pero luego entendí la magnitud del problema que acechaba a la tierra y a las colonias. Decidí que pilotearía el Gundam para poder así terminar con esta guerra estúpida y sin sentido – Me arreglé el cabello con dificultad – Entiendo... es una responsabilidad grandísima – Quatre asintió y dijo – Aun así no me arrepiento de lo que hago – Me levanté y mirandolo le dije – Bien, gracias Quatre, me retiro – Quatre sonrió y me dijo – Cuida bien ese hombro Lorna – Asentí y me dirigí hacia mi habitación.

Al llegar frente a mi puerta, sentí una voz conocida a mis espaldas – Te estaba esperando – Volteé y ví a Duo apoyado en una muralla - ¿qué deseeas? – Duo rió – La señorita Relena quiere hablar contigo – Lo miré y le dije – Deja tomarme un antinflamatorio, las heridas me duelen...espérame aquí – Duo asintió y yo entré.

Me dirigí a una pequeña cajonera y saqué una pastilla, cogí el jarrón de agua que había y vertí en un vaso un poco de agua. Al cabo de un rato estaba frente a Relena - ¿Me buscabas Relena? – Ella me sonrió y me invitó a tomar asiento en un cómodo sillón – Lorna seré sincera contigo... Necesito que me ayudes – La miré y cogí la taza de café que me pasaba, toqué la taza con mis dedos y mirandola fijamente le dije - ¿que sería? – Relena bebió un poco de su café y me dijo – Necesito a alguien que me acompañe a promover la paz de las colonias y de la tierra, y creo que tú eres la persona indicada para esto – Guardamos un largo silencio mientras mi cabeza intentaba ordenar miles de pensamientos que se me venían encima en ese momento.

Dejé mi taza en la mesa y le dije muy seria – Lo siento Relena, lamentablemente yo no soy como mi padre... mi corazón está demasiado perturbado como para pensar en una paz llena de discursos – Relena no se inmutó solo me dijo – Entiendo...solo te pediré una cosa… Cuando creas que ya estás lista para apoyarme, solo recurre a mí... yo jamás negaré la ayuda de alguien – Me levanté y le dije – Está bien Relena, cuando llegue ese día te ayudaré a buscar la paz por ahora pienso en otras cosas –.

Me retiré sin decir nada más, al salir de la habitación me dirigí rápidamente a mi habitación. Al entrar me acosté sobre la cama y miré al techo pensando en todo lo sucedido; Al cabo de un rato me dirigí hacia el balcón y observé las olas chocar contra las piedras; ahí me quedé un buen rato hasta que observé una figura conocida que se ubicaba en la orilla del mar...era Duo que miraba las olas.

Lo observé durante unos minutos, su cabello se movía al pasar el viento, su mirada era seria y podía notar que recordaba algo agradable.

Luego de un rato se sentó en la arena y recogió sus piernas entrelazándolas con sus brazos, bajó su cabeza y se quedó quieto. Salí de la habitación y me dirigí lentamente hacia donde estaba Duo; Al llegar solo le dije:

- ¿Estas bien? – Duo levantó su cabeza y me miró con una sonrisa forzada – Claro, ¿tu lo estás? – Asentí y me senté a su lado - ¿qué ocurre? – Duo volvió a mirar el mar – Muchas cosas… a veces desearía desaparecer de este mundo y no ver más muertes, pero siempre me digo "_Duo tu destino es este, además debes proteger a los que juraste defender" _– Duo sonrió y sin dejar de mirar el mar me dijo – Solo algo así me motiva a seguir con vida, ahora que veo este hermoso paisaje, no puedo evitar seguir mi destino – yo solo miré las estrellas y le dije - y cuando acabe todo esto ¿qué harás? – Duo mi miró y me dijo – Voy a disfrutar la paz y tendré una vida normal, quizás tenga una casita, una esposa que me ame y muchos hijos para jugar con ellos – Duo fijó su mirada en el mar de nuevo y rió con voz desanimada – Pero que cosas digo... ni siquiera sabemos si la paz va a llegar – Toqué su hombro y sonriendo le dije – No seas pesimista, lucharemos para que la paz llegue, tendrás tu casita y todo lo demás... te lo prometo – Duo rió – Vaya si que sabes subir el animo de cualquiera, gracias por escucharme Lorna, eres una gran persona – Me levanté y le tendí mi mano – Vamos mejor, debemos dormir, mañana hay clases – Duo se puso serio y cogiendo mi mano me dijo – Claro... mañana será un nuevo día – Asentí y nos fuimos en silencio hacia las habitaciones.

Al día siguiente me desperté temprano, me levanté y fui hacia la cocina. Al llegar ví a algunas alumnas que conversaban, las miré y cogí una taza limpia, en eso escuché –... sí los chicos se fueron, ¿ahora que haremos sin ellos?... – Dejé caer mi taza al suelo y salí corriendo rumbo a la habitación de Duo, preguntandome por qué se había marchado sin haberme dicho nada. Abrí la puerta y ví sobre la cama un sobre que iba dirigida hacia mí, la tomé temblorosa y abrí el sobre rápidamente, me senté sobre la cama y leí esto:

_Querida Lorna:_

_Sé que me debes estar odiando por no haberte dicho que me marcharía de acá... no me odies, lo hice para proteger este bello reino... tú me entiendes. _

_Prometí protegerte, pero sé que estando en aquel reino nada malo te pasará, así que me fui tranquilo sabiendo que nadie será capaz de atacarte, más aún nos marchamos debido a que no deseamos que aquel reino desaparezca por culpa de unos pilotos como nosotros... perdóname porfavor, quizás algún día nos volvamos a ver, y perdona por no asistir al baile, créeme que deseaba asistir contigo pero las circunstancias no lo permitieron, un piloto Gundam debe estar listo para salir en cualquier momento a cumplir con su deber._

_Gracias por todo lo que me dijiste, me ayudó a levantar el animo y a ver este día con nuevos ojos. Espero que la proxima vez que nos veamos no sea en medio de un ataque sino en uno de los bailes que ofrece Relena siempre. Cuidate mucho, te extrañaré, y por favor no hagas nada tonto._

_Se despide, tu Amigo_

_Duo_

Al terminar de leerla la arrugué y hasta pensé en destruirla, pero no lo hice solo me limité a decir – Tonto, ya verás que nos volveremos a ver – Salí de la habitación de Duo y me dirigí a la mía para coger las claves que me había dejado aquel viejo y corrí hacia aquel subterraneo. Al abrir la puerta encontré al Gundam cubierto por una manta, la jalé con fuerza y nuevamente lo tuve frente a mis ojos. Al cabo de un rato me dirigí hacia el panel de control e ingresé un código. En ese momento apareció la imagen del viejo que decía – Sabía que volverías Lorna. Para manejar este Gundam es necesario que te sometas a un entrenamiento duro, para eso deberás coger el archivo que escribí y leerlo cuidadosamente y obviamente seguirlo al pié de la letra – Tomé el archivo e inicié durante semanas mi duro entrenamiento, el cual consistía en miles trucos para abrir algunas puertas, accesos a lugares prohibidos... pero faltaba lo más complicado... manejar al gundam.


	3. Chapter 3

. lamento la demora . espero q no se hayan muerto xDDDD q lo disfruten byeee

……………………………

Me subí a él y abrí la cabina, dentro de él encontré un cálido refugio, estaba lleno de botones y otras cosas que recien estaba descubriendo. En ese instante la imagen del viejo aparecio en una de las pantallas, este decía – Bien ahora empezaremos dandote una clase de cómo manejar a esta joyita.

Pasé dos meses entrenando duro, sin dejar de lado el colegio, trataba de evitar a Relena cada vez que la veía, más aún intentaba mostrarme lo más natural en clases, para que no se notara algun indicio de que estaba haciendo otra cosa, me corté mi largo pelo y lo dejé corto pero femenino, ya no quería tener más recuerdos de mi pasado. De los pilotos no supe nada, se habían mantenido como sombras hasta que llegó un día en que tuve que probarme a mi misma que era digna de manejar el Gundam 06.

Un estruendo hizo temblar mi cuarto; Me levanté un poco asustada, observé hacia el mar y pude observar que miles de unidades tauro se dirigían hacia el colegio, con malas intenciones, al cabo de un rato las bombas y los disparos se oian con fuerza. Observé detenidamente el panorama mientras afuera habían decretado una evacuación general y ya todas las chicas empezaban a gritar y a correr...pero yo no debía hacerlo, ya no era una de ellas. Me vestí lo más rápido que pude, volví a sacar mis ropas de cuando había llegado a aquella colonia a salvar a Duo. Saqué un arma que tenía guardada y salté por el balcón agilmente, evitando ser advertida por los enemigos.

Corrí hasta que llegué al subterraneo, entré a la habitación y encontré a mi gundam esperandome. Sin pensarlo dos veces me subí y comenzé a encender los monitores, las turbinas, los sicronizadores, etc. Cuando ya todo estaba listo advertí la magnitud de mi acción y pensé, _cuando cruces ese umbral dejarás de ser la hija de Heero Yuy y pasarás a ser una piloto Gundam que huirá de las fuezas de OZ_, medité un momento y dije con fuerza – ¡Aquí voy! -.Mi gundam vibró con fuerza y salimos a toda velocidad rompiendo la muralla.

Lo que sentí en ese momento fue increíble, sentía que era la persona más poderosa del mundo, tenía las armas para derrotar a quien se me cruzara por delante. Mis enemigos dejaron de disparar contra el colegio y me prestaron atención, hicieron contacto conmigo diciendome – _Aquí Oz, rindase inmediatamente, está rodeado – _Apagué la radio y saqué aquella arma curva, la encendí dandole una orden mental y se transformó en un arco de energía termoelectrica, los dedos del Gundam hicieron el movimiento de cómo alguien apunta una flecha, e inmediatamente esta apareció y se dirigió hacia un Tauro, el cual reventó de inmediato. Los demás tauros retrocedieron un paso y abrieron fuego contra mí, pero afortunadamente corrí y tomando aquel arco lo partí en dos y se transformó en dos cuchillos que destruyeron facilmente a todos los Tauros.

Me sentía cansada, jamás había pensado durante los entrenamientos que una debería someterse a semejante desgaste físico. Mientras me secaba el sudor de la frente observé que ya empezaba a amanecer, observé a mi alrededor y ví la mitad del colegio destruido – Malditos – Dije sin pensar, ya que en ese momento algo me hizo perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo golpeandome contra la pantalla que estaba frente a mí. Al voltearme vi a aquel Mobile Suit del que me había hablado Duo, este era azul y había enterrado una hoz en mi espalda rompiendo las turbinas. Rápidamente un dolor recorrió mi cuerpo, exactamente en el lugar donde me había enterrado esa arma. Sin pensarlo dos veces me giré y lo empujé, dándome tiempo para levantarme.

Mi respiración era agitada, aquel mobile suit estaba frente a mí listo para atacar, en ese momento recordé la habilidad de mi Gundam, sin pensarlo dos veces accioné un botón y este empezó a transformarse en aquella bestia metálica similar a la de un Leopardo. El mobile Suit retrocedió y sacó dos cuchillos y trató de atacarme, pero fui más rápida que él, las grandes garras de mi Gundam se enterraron en su cabeza destrozandola por completo, y por ende, explotando en mil pedazos. Me relajé, había librado al reino de Sanc de ese ataque, mi alma sentía felicidad pero a la vez mucha tristeza al haber acabado con mucha gente, en ese momento recordé a Duo diciendome – _La vida de un guerrero es dura Lorna... – _Si que era dura, pero tendría que aprender a vivir de ello, ya que había trazado mi destino con aquel ataque. Me sentí observada. Miré las pantallas y noté que Relena me observaba, estaba cerca de mi Gundam, su mirada era triste. Apagué todo y abrí la cabina, dejándome caer con dolor sobre la arena de la playa, Relena se acercó y me dijo – Ahora entiendo porqué no querías ayudarme Lorna – Miré el cielo y le dije serenamente – He elegido este destino Relena, ahora no puedo hacer nada más que huir de aquí, para no ser capturada – Relena cogió un puñado de arena – Lo sé, y respeto tu decisión amiga, espero que logres ver a Heero y a los demás – Me senté con dificultad – Eso intentaré – Relena, dejó la arena volar y sacó de su bolsillo un sobre blanco – Dale esto a Heero cuando la veas – Cogí la carta – ¡Claro, cuenta con eso – Relena sonrió y me dijo – Bien, ahora vete antes de que lleguen a arrestarte – La mire y le dije - ¿y tú? – Ella miró el mar – Yo me quedaré aquí, mi país es pacifista y no busco una guerra dentro de él, haré lo que sea necesario para evitarlo – Asentí y dí media vuelta diciéndole – Cuidate Relena, recuerda que aún debes ver a Heero – Relena caminó hacia el colegio – Lo sé, adiós Lorna cuidate -. Me subí al Gundam y ví por última vez a lo que había sido mi colegio, luego de eso volé rápidamente hacia donde el Dr-S me dijo que fuera cuando necesitara repuestos...donde Howard.


	4. Chapter 4

Gracias por su apoyooo a las pokitas que son xD weno igual trato de seguir escribiendo pero toy atareadisima aquí en casa y aun me falta un poco del otro fic de gundam xD weno eso cuidense chauu

…………………………………

Volé sobre el mar durante unas 4 horas, hasta que finalmente encontré un portaviones, analizé aquel lugar y coincidia con las coordenadas que me había dado el viejo. Sin pensarlo más bajé.

Al llegar a la plataforma, apareció un viejo con playera de palmeras y lentes de sol, al verme bajar, observó el modelo y me dijo – Tu debes ser Lorna, la piloto del Gundam Arc, el doctor S me había comentado hace tiempo de ti – Asentí y le dije – Bueno, solo venía pa... – Howard me interrumpió – Por los repuestos, claro claro, adelante, te designaremos una habitación mientras arreglamos tu Gundam, pero deberás pagarme – Asentí y me senté en el suelo diciéndole – Me duele mucho la espalda – Howard se acercó a mí y observó mi espalda, al verla me dijo – Tienes sangre, ¿a que porcentaje usas la sincronización? – Lo miré y le dije – Al 100, el profesor me dijo que eso era lo apropiado para manejar el Gundam – Howard me miró imapactado y me dijo - ¿osea que te has entrenado todo este tiempo con el 100 de la sincronización? – Asentí sin entender nada, Howard llamó a algunos funcionarios de aquel portaviones y les dio indicaciones de que me llevaran a la enfermería. Los hombres me tomaron y antes de retirarme Howard me dijo – Para un piloto Gundam usar el 100 de la sincronizacion significa la muerte, pero a la vez, mas maestría y rapidez, recuerdalo bien Lorna – Asentí y los hombres me llevaron a la enfermería.

Al llegar a ella me acostaron sobre una camilla, un enfermero se acercó a mí y levantó mi polera – Veamos que pasó aquí – Tanteó el lugar de la herida y luego de meditar un rato me dijo – Bueno, fuiste afortunada, el arma no alcanzó la columna vertebral, pero sí te rasgó la espalda, pondré algunos puntos un parche y necesitarás reposo por esta noche – Asentí muy agotada, Deposité mi cabeza sobre la suave almohada y cerré mis ojos.

A la mañana siguiente me despertó Howard – Lorna ya es de día, el desayuno ya está servido – Me senté en la cama restregándome los ojos, Howard se retiró sin decirme nada más. Por mi parte traté de observár mi herida, pero solo conseguí un dolor de cuello; Me levanté, me bañé y me vestí. Cuando me disponía a salir, noté que había una camilla que estaba separada de la mía por cortinas. Curiosa me acerqué lentamente, abrí la cortina y observé algo que me dejó helada, ¿cómo pordía ser cierto eso, me acerqué lentamente y observé aquel cuerpo que tenía conectado en su nariz una manguera que le daba oxigeno a su cuerpo, sus ojos estaban cerrados y no hacían ningún movimiento. Una de sus manos se encontraba vendada y el otro brazo tenía otra manguera alimentando mediante suero su moribundo cuerpo. Retrocedí unos pasos, giré sobre mis talones y corrí rápidamente pensando que solo había sido un mal sueño.

Al llegar a la proa del portaviones me senté y observé el mar aún con el corazón latiendo fuertemente. Apoyé mis manos en mi rostro y solté algunas lágrimas de dolor diciendo – Maldita la hora en que decidí este destino – La voz de Howard sonó a mis espaldas – No te lamentes niña, el destino de un guerrero es así, muchas veces te tocará observar a gente así, para eso debes tener mucha frialdad ante esos sucesos – Me sequé las lágrimas y le dije aún sollozando – Pero entonces dime ¿por qué a Duo? – Howard cruzó sus brazos y me dijo muy sereno – Duo falló en un ataque y recibió el ataque de aquella nueva unidad creada por Oz, su Gundam se destruyó casi por completo. Afortunadamente Quatre estaba con él y logró sacarlo con vida de la cabina para luego traerlo acá que es el lugar más seguro hasta el momento – Me levanté y miré a Howard - ¿morirá? – Howard sonrió – No, claro que no, su cuerpo es muy fuerte y es capaz de resistir ese tipo de heridas, ahora se encuentra sedado para que el dolor interno sea mínimo – Me asusté y le pregunté - ¿Dolor interno dijiste? – Howard asintió – Al llegar tenía una homorragia interna, afortunadamente logramos detenerla y por eso ahora está en reposo... no te preocupes más, estará bien – Asentí y caminé con Howard rumbo hacia la cocina.

Durante el trayecto Howard me explicó muchas de las cosas que hacían en aquel lugar, así como también los planes de Oz. Me sorprendí de la cantidad de barbaridades que Oz cometía para poder lograr consolidar un imperio a nivel de la tierra y las colonias. No probé bocado, solo me limité a escuchar como charlaban los demás. Howard me había prohibido ir a ver a Duo hasta por lo menos el medio día que era cuando él despertaba. Esperé impaciente en los hangares viendo como arreglaban mi Gundam y reconstruían el de Duo, uno de los tecnicos me gritó - ¡Oye Lorna, le vamos a bajar la sincronización ¿vale! – Corrí hacia él y le dije – No te preocupes de eso, trata de dejar listas las turbinas, yo me encargaré de arreglar la sincronización – Howard se acercó y me dijo – Deberías dejar que la regulen – Lo miré y le dije – Créeme que lo haré yo Howard, no me gusta que se metan a mi cabina – Howard rió – Te pareces a Heero con esa actitud – Howard se marchó riendo y me dejó sin entender nada.

Al fin eran las doce, sin pensarlo más corrí hacia la enfermería y me encontré con aquel tipo que me había curado, al verme se me acercó y me dijo – No metas tanto ruido al entrar – Le sonreí y le pregunté - ¿ya despertó? – El tipo me asintió – Claro, pero trata de ser breve – Asentí y me dirigí con calma hacia Duo. Abrí la cortina, y lo ví observando el techo con los ojos muy apagados, sentí una felicidad al verlo con vida que solo le dije – Me alegro que estés despierto amigo – Duo reaccionó con lentitud y me miró con una sonrisa muy apagada – Lorna...me alegro verte...¿qué haces aquí? – Me acerqué a él y le tapé la boca – No digas nada porfavor, no quiero verte semi muerto otra vez – Duo sonrió y solo me dijo – está bien Lorna – Recordé algo y le dije – Espérame ya vengo – Corrí hacia la cabina de mi Gundam y saqué un cuaderno y un lapiz de mi mochila, para luego volver con Duo. Al llegar le dije – Toma ocupa esto para hablar, es más práctico – Duo me sonrió tomó el cuaderno y escribió con dificultad – _Buena idea – _Sonreí lo miré y me acosté a su lado sin decirnos nada más... con su presencia me sentía más que acompañada, cerré mis ojos y nuevamente caí en un sueño profundo. Al despertar Duo me miraba con su típica sonrisa, la manguera de su nariz había desaparecido al igual que el suero de su brazo, yo me levanté de un salto y le dije – lo siento, no deseaba ocupar tu cama, Duo tomó el cuaderno y escribió – _No te preocupes, ya me siento mucho mejor, además me sirvió para observar a una mujer dormir, te veías bien a excepción del hilo de saliva que cayó sobre mi almohada – _Me sonrojé y le dí la espalda diciéndole – Lo siento, no quería mojar tu almohada – Volteé y Duo había escrito – _No importa, es una almohada, ¿me haces un favor? – _Asentí y le dije - ¿qué sería? – Duo escribió – _Estoy despeinado me pudes hacer bien la trenza – _Sonreí y tomé el pelo despeinado de Duo, lo peiné con los dedos, era grueso pero suave, en ese momento le pregunté - ¿por qué la trenza? – Duo escribió – _Es parte de mi historia, cuando se dé la oportunidad te la contaré_ – Reí y seguí atando el cabello en un larga trenza – Ya está, ¿con que la amarro? – Duo me pasó una cinta azul y escribió – _Con esta, es lo único con lo que me amarro el cabello...un bello recuerdo – _Tomé la cinta y até la trenza con cuidado – Bien ahora te ves todo un galán, recuestate y descansa amigo – Duo escribió – _Gracias, ah, el doctor me dijo que mañana podría levantarme – _Sonreí – Me alegro Duo, entonces mañana hablaremos ¿vale? – Duo sonrió y asintió – Buenas noches amigo -.

Salí de la enfermería y observé la luna, Howard se acercó a mí con una taza de café y me dijo – Bien tu Gundam ya está listo, ¿ya le dijiste a Duo que eres un piloto más? – Miré a Howard y le dije – No, aún no, mañana le diré – Howard me ofreció una de las tazas diciendome – Duo se tomará muy mal el hecho de que tu seas un piloto, creéme – Bebí el café y le dije – Bueno eso es algo que tendrá que aceptar ya que pretendo seguir luchando pase lo que pase – Howard tocó mi hombro – eres demasiado fuerte para ser mujer – Reí y le dije – No soy la única, Relena se encuentra solucionando problemas más delicados que los mios – Howard dejó su taza a un lado y me dijo – Relena es otra de las más fuertes que conozco...bueno te dejo, ve a dormir ya que mañana deberás revisar tu Gundam – Asentí mientras Howard se marchaba. Observé la luna, era hermosa, desde las colonias siempre la había visto como algo plateado y sin vida, pero desde la tierra era un enorme queso flotante.

A la mañana siguiente, me dirigí un tanto nerviosa a la enfermería, no sabía como iba a reaccionar Duo ante mi confesión. Al llegar no lo encontré, asustada le pregunté al enfermero - ¿ y Duo? – El me sonrió y me dijo – Fue a ver su Gundam a primera hora, aún debe estar allá – Le dí las gracias y corrí hacia el hangar. Cuando llegué lo ví vestido de sacerdote y miraba mi Gundam con atención, caminé letamente hacia él y le dije – Hola Duo ¿cómo estás? – Duo volteó y me sonrió – ¡Hola, estoy bien, estaba contemplando este modelo de Gundam – Lo miré y le dije - ¿y que te parece? – Duo volvió su mirada al Gundam – Fantastico, nunca pensé que iba a haber un sexto Gundam ¿quién será el piloto? – Caminé unos pasos dándole la espalda – La verdad...ayer no te quise decir nada – Duo guardó silencio y yo continué – Un día antes de que te fueras... – Duo se acercó a mí por la espalda y me abrazó, yo no pude evitar sonrojarme, él con su dulce voz me dijo - ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – Miré al suelo y le dije – No me quedó otra opción Duo, el colegio estaba siendo atacado y no podía permitir que asesinaran a Relena – Duo posó su cabeza en mi hombro – Lo se... aún así es muy arriesgado – Acaricié su pelo sin dejar de abrazarnos y le dije – También sé eso, pero tenía otro motivo para hacerlo – Duo no dijo nada más y me soltó dirigiendose a su Gundam que aún no lo terminaban de arreglar – No te preguntaré el otro motivo Lorna, los asuntos de pilotos son privados – Asentí y me subí a la cabina de mi Gundam, noté que Duo me miraba con aprensión, yo lo miré y le dije - No te preocupes estaré bien – Duo volvió a su Gundam sin decirme nada más, Yo por mi parte configuré la sincronización al 75, luego de revisar todo me bajé y le grité a Duo – No me odies – él me miró desde la cabina y me dijo – No lo he hecho Lorna, solo me desconciertas – Lo miré incomprendida - ¿en que sentido? – Duo volvió a sonreir – En que si eres mejor piloto que yo – Me reí y le dije – Si quieres competimos en cuanto los Gundam estén listos – Duo me guiñó un ojo – Para eso deberás estar conmigo ¿vale? – Bajé mi cabeza sonrojada y le dije – Como quieras... -.

Los días transcurrieron lentos, alcanzamos a estar ahí un mes mientras Duo se recuperaba de sus heridas. Muchos informes de los nuevos prototipos llegaron a la base de datos de mi Gundam, cada uno de los movimientos de OZ eran seguidos por Duo y yo. Mi estadía en aquel lugar fue feliz de cierto modo, Duo siempre estaba a mi lado y Howard siempre bromeaba con algunas cosas, obviamente sin dejar de lado su labor de científico. Nos explicó que él había creado el primer Gundam, que lo llamó "Tallgeese", y que ahora lo ocupaba un hombre llamado Zechs Marquise, el cual lo manejaba muy bien y que algunas veces acudía a él para que lo ayudara a reparar algunos desperfectos.

Una noche salí a ver la luna. Llevaba una taza de café caliente, el viento soplaba fuerte y hacía mucho frío. Al llegar a la popa me encontré con Duo que observaba la Luna, al verlo me senté junto a él y le dije – Bella luna ¿no? – Duo sonrió – Claro de aquí se vé más bella que desde las colonias – Asentí y bebí un poco de café – Las colonias...pensar que viví en una sin saber que la tierra era hermosa – Duo asintió y me dijo – Aún así en ellas pasé muy buenos momentos – Noté que tomaba su trenza y observaba aquella cinta azul - ¿qué ocurre Duo? – Él me sonrió y me dijo – Te lo contaré – "Cuando era pequeño en el parque de mi colonia conocí a una bella niña que llevaba atada dos trenzas, ella se encontraba jugando en la arena, al llegar empecé a ayudarla a construir un castillo. Juntos construimos un enorme castillo de arena, ella era muy callada pero se divertía armando aquel castillo, en ese momento le dije – ahora falta gente para que viva dentro de nuestro castillo ¿no crees? – La niña me miró extrañada y yo le sonreí diciéndole - pues bien entonces nosotros seremos los habitantes y tu serás mi novia ¿te parece? – ella se rió y me besó en la mejilla, yo empecé a saltar de felicidad y la tomé de la mano. Pero la diversión no duró mucho, su madre la llamó para decirle que debían marcharse, al escuchar esto corrí a un campo de flores y saqué la más bella. Al llegar frente a ella le regalé la flor y le dije - Toma déjala como recuerdo de nuestro noviazgo – Reímos una vez más y ella se sacó esta cinta de su cabello y me la regaló diciendome con su dulce voz – Adiós – Luego de eso volví a los brazos de la madre Helen –" Duo suspiró mirando el cielo - Y así fue, guardé la cinta y el bello recuerdo de ese día en mi mente – Miré la luna, mi corazón latía a cien, era él. En ese momento no supe que decirle, no quería estorbar así que solo me limité a responderle – Bonita historia Duo – Duo sonrió y me dijo – Quizás algún día vuelva a verla, pero por ahora me conformo con su recuerdo – Me terminé el café rápidamente y me levanté muy agitada – Debo irme Duo, tengo sueño – Duo me sonrió y me dijo – Buenas noches Lorna que duermas bien -. Me fui muy rápido a mi habitación, entré y me quedé toda la noche pensando en que momento le diría que yo era aquella chica y que aún conservaba su regalo.

La alarma sonó y me desperté sobresaltada, ví a Duo entrar con un semblante de preocupación, al verme me dijo – Debemos huir Lorna, OZ viene hacia acá y no podemos permitir que sepan que Howard ayuda a los pilotos – Asentí y tomé mis cosas un poco desconcertada. Al llegar frente a mi Gundam volví en sí y asumí mi labor como piloto. Me subí a él y activé todos los mecanismos, la figura de Howard apareció en mi pantalla diciendo – Bien chicos deben huir, fue un placer tenerlos aquí, espero verlos de nuevo – Sonreí y le dije – Howard nos volveremos a ver, gracias por todo – La imagen desapareció y apareció la de Duo – Bien Lorna vamos a ir a los bosques de Inglaterra, prepárate para un viaje largo – Asentí sin mirarlo y apagué el comunicador -. Salimos rápidamente del portaviones y sobrevolamos la superficie del mar sin decirnos nada.

Pasaron horas para que volviera a conectar mi Gundam, la verdad no deseaba verle la cara a Duo, me moría de vergüenza, tampoco sabía como decirle que yo era aquella niña. Al final lo conecté pero decidí guardar el secreto para más adelante - ¿Lorna que ocurre, ¿por qué desconectaste tu comunicador? – Sonreí y le dije – Lo siento Duo tuve problemas con eso – Duo sonrió y me dijo – Apenas bajemos a tierra lo arreglaré – Lo miré y le dije – No te preocupes ya lo arreglé – Duo rió – Bueno como quieras, se nota que no quieres que toquen tu Gundam – Asentí sin decir nada y continué manejando mi Gundam.

Finalmente llegamos a un frondoso bosque, aterrizamos sin problemas; Me bajé y me senté en el pasto, Duo bajó y me dijo muy serio – Noticias, debemos ir a la base de Londres a destrozar algunos mobile suits – Hizo una pausa – Ahí probaremos fuerzas Lorna – Lo miré con una sonrisa fingida y le dije – ¡Claro, ahí veremos quien es mejor – Duo sonrió – Yo solo observaré como luchas y como és este nuevo Gundam – Sonreí y volví a subir a mi Gundam.

Al llegar a la base las alarmas sonaron inmediatamente, Duo apareció en pantalla y me dijo – Bien son 150, ¿te parece bien 75 para cada uno? – Asentí sacando el arco. Rápidamente disparé dos flechas que dieron a los blancos, Duo apareció de nuevo y me dijo – ¡Guau, eso fue genial ahora vé esto – Duo sacó de su espalda un tubo metálico el cual en la punta tomó la forma de una hoz, miró a 5 mobile y los destruyó de un golpe, Observé eso y le dije – Te faltan 70, veamos quien gana – Duo sonrió y los dos seguimos destruyendo mobile suits, hasta terminar aquel trabajo. Me sequé el sudor y solté los controles, Duo apareció en mi pantalla y me dijo – Tu Gundam es genial – Lo miré y le dije – El tuyo no se queda atrás amigo – noté que Duo miraba un poco temeroso hacia arriba – Lorna ahí vienen 4 de esos prototipos nuevos – Observé y ví que se acercaban rápidamente – Duo no es tan difícil, solo debes ser rápido – Duo asintió y me dijo – Ten cuidado de todas formas – Asentí y nos dirigimos hacia los 4 prototipos. Los cuatro Mobile suits sacaron dos cuchillos y se lanzaron con rapidez hacia nuestros Gundams, yo por mi parte esquivé el ataque de uno pero el otro solo lo bloqueé con mi escudo. Me sorprendió la fuerza que tenían ahora. Escuché a Duo hablarme – Lorna esto es peor de lo que creí, estos tipos manejan al mismo nivel que nosotros – Mientras evitaba aquel ataque le dije – Lo sé pero debemos derrotarlos, no podemos dejar que nos ganen – La voz de Duo dejó de hablar y oí una explosión, pero ya no tenía tiempo para ayudarlo, tenía a dos que de un momento a otro iban a matarme. Tomé mi arco y lo dividí en dos empecé a atacarlos pero esquivaban todos mis ataques. Uno de ellos enterró hizo un corte en mi pierna, pero no le afectó mucho a mi Gundam, Inmediatamente pateé a uno y al otro le corté un brazo.

Jadeaba mucho, aún así no estaba conforme con los resultados, mi Gundam estaba demasiado lento. Accioné el sincronizador y lo subí al 100 nuevamente. Sentí como mi Gundam se alivianaba y aproveché de destruir a uno de esos prototipos, el cual reventó en mil pedazos. El que estaba en el suelo se levantó y cortó el brazo derecho de mi Gundam dejándolo inutil para manejar la espada, lo miré enfurecida y sacando fuerzas logré cortarle la cabeza y terminarlo.

Miré al Gundam de Duo, este estaba en el suelo y a punto de ser destruido, encendí mi comunicador y le grité - ¡Duo sube la sincronización! – Transformé a mi Gundam en aquella bestia y corrí velozmente hacia los dos mobile que atacaban a Duo. Me lanzé en picada y los dos mobile suits cayeron, Duo apareció en mi pantalla y observé que un hilo de sangre corría por su frente – Tu sabes que subir la sincronización es peligroso amiga – Asentí y le dije – Pero es mucho mejor a que te maten – Duo sonrió y subió la sincronización. En ese momento uno de los mobile suits saltó y enterró una de sus espadas en mi estómago, haciendome botar sangre por la boca. Duo vio esto y gritó - ¡Lorna, aguanta un poco más – El Gundam de Duo se levantó rápidamente y le cortó la cabeza a mi agresor. El otro mobile suit estaba en el suelo, Duo se acercó y lo destruyó inmediatamente; Al terminar todo Duo apareció en mi pantalla y me dijo – Lorna aguanta un poco por favor – Lo miré, noté que veía doble, en ese momento acerqué mi brazo izquierdo a uno de mis bolsillos y saqué el pañuelo en el cual guardaba la flor. Lo abrí suavemente dejando ver la flor lo miré y le dije – Siento no habertelo dicho antes...pero no sabía...como...decirtelo...yo era aquella niña – Duo me miró estupefacto y me dijo - ¡Eres una tonta! – Sonreí y perdí el conocimiento.


	5. Chapter 5

Aaa gracias por sus opiniones, aunque sean pokitas que bueno q les haya gustado…Umi Kou muchisimas gracias por tus palabras creo q me dieron animos de seguir escribiendo aun mas… la verdad qiero terminarlo pero casi estoy sin tiempo lo siento. Lo terminare luego se los prometo gracia spor todo … ay y si Lorna y Duo son tan kawaiii …ah! Sorry por lo corto del capitulo nos vemos

-----------------------------------

Abrí mis ojos, aún veía doble, al parecer me habían sedado. Miré a mí alrededor y ví aquel bosque en el que habíamos estado antes con Duo, ahora era de noche. Me miré, tenía el estómago vendado y mi brazo derecho estaba con un gran parche, traté de levantarme pero aún tenía resentido el estómago. En ese instante apareció Duo el cual tenía la cabeza vendada, al verme sonrió y me dijo – Me alegro que estés despierta – Sonreí y le dije - ¿cómo llegamos aquí? – Duo me sonrió y señaló a un chico delgado y con mirada seria – Se llama Trowa Barton, es el piloto del Gundam 03 o Heavy Arms el fue el que me ayudó a traer tu Gundam aca – Lo miré y le dije – Muchas gracias Trowa – él chico solo me miró y no dijo nada Duo se me acercó y me dijo – No habla mucho, pero es un buen amigo – Sonreí y le dije – Ayudame a pararme – Duo asintió y cruzó uno de mis brazos por su cuello – Llevame a mi Gundam – Duo me miró y me dijo – Nos costó mucho traerlo, hasta habíamos pensado en dejarlo allá, pero algo me decía que te enfadarías conmigo si hacía eso – Sonreí y observé a mi Gundam. Aún estaba en el modo bestia, Duo me sentó en el suelo y me dijo – Jamás había visto un Gundam que se pudiera transformar en una bestia, realmente me impresionó al verlo correr con esa rapidez – Sonreí y le dije – Pero mira como quedé – Duo me miró frunciendo el ceño - ¡Oye, ser piloto conlleva muchas heridas, no te sientas mal por eso – Miré al suelo y le dije - ¿de todo tipo no? – Duo se sentó junto a mí – Claro, pero ya verás cuando todo esto acabe – Miré la luna y le dije – Siento no haberte dicho... – No me dejó continuar, Duo me miró fijamente y me dijo – Me alegro de que hayas sido tú Lorna – Lo miré y le sonreí - ¿no estás enfadado? – Duo rió – Claro que no tontita...¿te devuelvo tu cinta? – Lo miré y le dije riendo – Claro que no, es tuya, vé tú lo que harás con ella – Duo me tomó en sus espaldas y Trowa apareció con algunos papeles en su mano – Duo, tengo la información de aquellos prototipos, vamos a analizarla – Duo corrió conmigo en su espalda riendo y diciendome – Vamos rápido antes de que Trowa se enfade – Trowa lo miró con indiferencia y siguió caminando.

Llegamos a una pequeña carpa que habían instalado, Trowa entró y puso los papeles sobre la mesa, Duo me sentó en una silla y me dijo - ¿tienes hambre? – Asentí un poco dopada – Sí por favor, necesito comer para que se me pase el mareo – Duo se dio vuelta y empezó a preparar algunas cosas, Trowa me miró y me dijo – Tuvimos que sedarte para que la curación no fuera tan dolorosa, tu estómago sufrió un daño considerable por usar la sincronización muy alta, afortunadamente la herida que te propinó aquel prototipo no fue tan profunda – Duo rió dejando un café hirviendo y unas galletas – Vaya que has tenido suerte, ya es la segunda de la que te salvas – Tomé la taza y bebí en silencio, Duo se sentó y le dijo a Trowa - ¿y bien? – Trowa dejó algunas fotos sobre la mesa, algunas mostraban a los prototipos atacando y otras en los hangares en los que se encontraban – Bueno la situación es complicada, según los informes que he logrado obtener, estos prototipos están hechos a base de Gundamiun – Duo frunció el ceño, yo no entendía nada pero no quise preguntar para no sacar a Trowa de su explicación Duo exclamó seriamente – Eso quiere decir que son Gundams al igual que los nuestros, ¿pero los pilotos? – Trowa cogió un informe y dijo – Algunos tienen piloto, otros utilizan el mismo mecanismo que los mobile dolls. Los que atacaron a sus Gundams fueron mobile dolls y presumo que el que te atacó a ti Duo fue uno con un piloto – Tomé una foto y le dije – Me tomé la molestia de sacar los planos de estos nuevos Gundams, ahora se encuentran en el 06, es cosa de descargarlo de la base de datos – Trowa me sonrió y cerró sus ojos diciendo – Bastante inteligente para ser mujer – Fruncí el ceño y no dije nada, Trowa continuó – Lorna entonces como aún estás en recuperación, tu misión será analizar los planos y buscar algún punto débil – Asentí aún molesta y le dije - ¿Qué harás tú? – Trowa bebió de su café y me dijo – Debo ir a ver a Quatre, él me puede conseguir información importante y útil. Partiré mañana temprano ustedes dos deben recuperarse lo más pronto posible, por lo demás yo les enviaré la información que encuentre – Duo sonrió y le dijo – Vaya si que has hablado hoy – Trowa le lanzó una mirada asesina y Duo solo guardó silencio – Bien ya está, ahora los dejo debo ir a ver a mi Heavyarms, buenas noches - Trowa salió y nos dejó con el sonido de los grillos. Traté de levantarme pero mi cuerpo estaba muy adolorido, Duo notó esto y me dijo – No seas tonta te llevaré a los sacos de dormir – Sonreí y Duo me cargó nuevamente hasta llevame hacia donde me había despertado. Me cubrí y giré la cabeza – Buenas noches Duo -.


End file.
